1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio rack for a vehicle, into which is installed one piece of electrical equipment selected from a plurality of pieces of electrical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In art related to the present invention, a piece of audio equipment is installed in a center cluster module at the front part of a vehicle.